


Bad Times With Costumes

by travellinguniversesandskippingtimelines



Series: Cam accounts AU in which i may or may not finish [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: I'm Sorry, I'm bad at writing, Short, aaaaaaaaaa, cam accounts, i'll explain it in the end notes, includes badtimeswithscar, this is in another au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24272110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travellinguniversesandskippingtimelines/pseuds/travellinguniversesandskippingtimelines
Summary: BadTimesWithScar has a bad time with GoodTimesWithScar.
Relationships: nope
Series: Cam accounts AU in which i may or may not finish [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752109
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Bad Times With Costumes

**Author's Note:**

> This is in another AU, where cam accounts are actual people. This one has BadTimes(withscar) in it. The end notes will have more information.  
> I'm sorry if anyone is out of character, i'm just bad at writing.  
> By the way, this is mostly dialogue.

Inside Larry, two figures stood arguing.

"I AM NOT WEARING THAT HORRENDOUS COSTUME!"

"C'mon, it'll be fun!" Coaxed Scar.

"It won't be fun for me!" Badtimes retorted back.

"Can you at least try it on?" Scar asked.

"NO!" He yelled, loud enough to make Scar flinch.

Scar pressed on.

"Please?"

"It's a NO!"

"Pwetty pwease? With a Jellie on top?"

"...no."

"C'mon! How can you refuse Jellie? Jellie will be sad!"

Jellie let out a sad meow, joining in the fight and showing her displeasure.

"Because I am **not** running around pantsless."

"Pleeeeeease?"

"...I'm going." Badtimes stomped out the non-existent door (which was stolen by an mysterious someone) and vanished.

Scar sighed, holding up the wizard costume. "I guess the second costume is useless now."

"Pity though, it would've looked so good on him!"

**Author's Note:**

> At the beginning notes, I said this is a whole other AU, where cam accounts are actual people. They have their own personalities, and can switch between spectator and survival mode freely, but only those two modes. Videos are still a thing, and the cam accounts help with the recording (if they feel like it. sometimes if they don't help, the hermits might say they did it off camera or the footage got corrupted.) They also pick the timelapse music. I might open up a tumblr about it, if I feel like it. I'm bad at writing, and running out of ideas already, so I probably won't write anymore fanfics for this (unless if you want it.) A person i'm close with helped me out, so partial credit to them.


End file.
